Northfield Arts Guild Theater Committee
The Northfield Arts Guild Theater Committee is a group of theater volunteers who assist the Performing Arts Manager by helping choose theater season shows, finding directors, choosing the theater volunteer superstars, producing shows, etc. Most of the members are adults, though there's a student member who is usually in highschool, as well as a junior student member, which was created recently in June 2019 and is right around the late-elementary to middle-school age. RESPONSIBILITIES There are many responsibilities a person has when on the committee. The chair has to lead the meetings and put together the agenda; the secretary has to write down everything happening; the costume coordinator manages the costume room at the Guild Theater as well as helps out with costuming a show; the props coordinator does the same thing as the costume coordinator, except with props -- they manage the costume room at the Guild Theater and help out with props in a show; the backstage coordinator plans to be at every Strike for a show to help with backstage work; the Central Park coordinator helps out with the plans for a show when it performs in Central Park; the tech coordinator is head of the light and sound for the Guild Theater; the workday coordinator organizes the work going on for the theater; the front of house coordinator is in charge of the ticket booth; the archival coordinator is in charge of organizing the theater archives as well as extracting what is needed from them; the annual volunteer party coordinator is head of the annual volunteer party for the Guild at the end of each theater season; the board representative is a member of the Guild Board of Directors; the snack coordinator is in charge of the snacks during intermission at shows; the student member will usually be assigned a specific title on the committee to assist with that certain thing; the junior student member doesn't have one single title but instead aids the entire committee; and the Performing Arts Manager is always at the meetings to discuss the sections on the agenda. Even though each and every one of these positions is important, there will be some that are either doubled or even that aren't used. TERMS A regular adult member can serve up to two terms, or six years. One term for an adult is three years, and the member can renew for another term afterwards. After that, they leave the committee, but can come back if they want to. For a student and junior student member, one term is one year, so they can only serve for two years if they renew after their first term. CURRENT MEMBERS (2019-2020) * Jared Zeigler, Performing Arts Manager * Elin Odegaard, Committee Chair * Megan Proft, Secretary * Birch Carlson, Costumes Coordinator A * Deb Clark, Backstage Coordinator * Felicia Crosby, Costumes Coordinator B * Mishia Edwards, Props Coordinator A * Esmè Elzi, Front of House Coordinator A/Annual Volunteer Party Coordinator A * Kosmo Esplan, Youth Student Member/Props Coordinator B * Halle Maki-Waller, Student Member/Lights & Sound Coordinator B * Greg Muth, Building Maintainer * Maria Reverman, Front of House Coordinator B/Annual Volunteer Party Coordinator B * Marc Robinson, Lights & Sound Coordinator A * Laura Schaubschlager FORMER MEMBERS (2018-2019) * Rachel Haider, Performing Arts Manager * Kat Middeldorp, Committee Chair * Halle Maki-Waller, Secretary/Student Member * Birch Carlson, Costumes Coordinator A * Deb Clark, Backstage Coordinator * Felicia Crosby, Front of House Coordinator B * Esmè Elzi, Front of House Coordinator A/Annual Volunteer Party Coordinator * Kosmo Esplan, Junior Student Member * Ann Etter, Workday Coordinator/Snack Coordinator * Rolf Kragseth, Tech Master/Board Representative * Greg Muth, Props Coordinator A * Elin Odegaard, Archival Coordinator * Megan Proft, Costumes Coordinator B * Marc Robinson, Props Coordinator B